Civilization and Savagery
by seerstella
Summary: Lilly and the team reopen a 1996 homicide case, which involves a civilized class captain. She was sometimes referred as Ralph from Lord of the Flies, since she loved the book. The team is sure that there was a 'Jack Merridew', Ralph's complete opposite, who would do anything to be 'the chief'. What they will find is actually not that easy.
1. Prologue

Title: Civilization and Savagery

Author: Seer M. Anno

Fandom: Cold Case

Genre: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below.

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Character death, OOCness, Language

Summary: Lilly and the team reopen a 1996 homicide case, which involves a civilized class captain. She was sometimes referred as Ralph from Lord of the Flies, since she loved the book. The team is sure that there was a 'Jack Merridew', Ralph's complete opposite, who would do anything to be 'the chief'.

A/N: This is written for Lilly Valens, who had been a great help when I wrote Invisible Protector. But I hope you all like it. This is kind of based on Lord of the Flies by William Golding (which explains the title, I even haven't found the book yet, you people who have read it are so lucky!), but this is not a crossover. Still, I'm not an American, so sorry for the lack of slang words. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Civilization and Savagery**

**Cold Case**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

"Attention please!"

The classroom was crowded and noisy, and that made Isabella Thomason had to raise her voice. "ATTENTION PLEASE!" The blonde girl, finally couldn't stand her ignorant classmates, hit the teacher's table and was greeted by a silent class almost immediately.

"Thank you," she said tightly. "We all know that this November, there will be a play. Fortunately, we can make our own script and play it. We all know that, and Sandra has the script in progress." She nodded her gratefulness at Sandra before continuing. "Before we vote for the players, any questions for anyone?"

A redhead girl suddenly raised her hand. Isabella bit her lip but allowed the redhead to ask.

"When will you shut up?" she asked.

Isabella's face turned red, and the class was full with laughter. But she immediately regained her composure and stared hard at her ex-best friend.

"That's not a good question," she answered, choosing to ignore her next time. "And I hope all of us can cooperate. The rules are…"

"Since when you can throw rules at us?" Michael Reed sneered at her.

"Stop this rubbish, Mike. I am our class captain. I was elected by almost all of you, and between me and Madison," Isabella stared at the rude redhead, who glared back at the mention of her full name. "You chose me."

The class was silent once again. Isabella nodded and said, "Mrs. Curtis, our dear Art teacher, has given me her choice for the players. I'll write down the names and you can start voting."

* * *

After the play was over, the stage was empty. The school theatre was silent. The whole school was silent.

Silent, yes. But empty? No.

A body of a girl was lying under the stage, near the chairs for the audiences. Her neck was twisted and her leg was in an odd angle. Blood pooled around her blonde head and her beautiful blue eyes were closed. She wasn't breathing.

After the school janitor found the body on the next day and called the police, Isabella Thomason was confirmed dead. She fell from the high stage and broke her neck. The police marked her death paper as 'SUICIDE' before putting it inside a yellow map.

* * *

So, what do you think? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

Detectives Lilly Rush, Scotty Valens, and Nick Vera were buying their usual coffee when the only woman between them looked to the new bookstore. The new bookstore was named 'Dusty Shelves—Selling the Oldest Books in Philly'. She blinked. That place seemed interesting.

"A new bookstore, eh?" Scotty commented, looking into the same place as Lilly.

"Yep."

They went into the store, and looked around. Several people were there, but they were too transfixed by the books to notice the three detectives' arrival. They walked around the shelves. Scotty went to the other side of the store, leaving Lilly together with Vera. She smiled.

"Old books with yellow pages," Vera grumbled. "Make me sneeze." He picked an old book, stared at the title, grumbled once again, and put it back into the shelf. He walked out the store, sneezing and grumbling several times in the process. Lilly laughed softly as she took another book.

"Good morning, can I help you?" A blonde woman suddenly appeared, almost surprising Lilly. She wore a black shirt and jeans, with a name sewn on her chest. She smiled a bright smile, but Lilly could see her eyes darkened a bit when she looked down. _Why?_

"That was my sister's book. I'm sorry, but that one is not for sale."

Lilly looked at the book she was holding. _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding. "The original version," the woman said. "That book shouldn't be there. It might be taken when I was moving her things into the attic."

Lilly looked at the name sewn on her chest. _Amanda_.

"Well, Amanda, I miss this book. I remember my teacher told me to read it when I was a kid."

"Yeah, Bella's teacher did as well." She grinned weakly. "Bella was my sister."

"_Was_?"

"Yeah," Amanda looked at the floor. "She fell down the stage when she was a teen. I even wasn't there to watch her class play. I was in the dormitory at that time, while she studied in a public school. I made this bookstore for her. She loved old books so much."

Lilly stared at the book in longing. The book was obviously very old, but it was very… nice looking. Amanda's sister clearly had taken care of it. Lilly wasn't fond of old books, but this one was quite memorable. The pessimistic theme of the book made it difficult to forget. "May I read it for a while?"

Amanda looked thoughtful, but finally she nodded. "I guess I can leave you here, Miss…?"

"Rush. Lilly Rush."

"Yeah, Miss Rush, please give the book back to me when you're finished. I have to go, guess there's someone needing my help." Amanda said, looking at Vera, who had come into the store again, and was sneezing near a shelf of old books.

Lilly smiled at her and watched her leave. She opened the book and stared at the name written neatly inside.

_EX-LIBRIS: ISABELLA THOMASON_

Lilly read some parts of the book before she arrived in the ending, where Ralph cried for the loss of innocence and Piggy's death. She smiled bitterly. She hated that part the most. She sighed and opened the last empty page. And stared.

_Dear Ralph, or should I say, Bella,_

_Thought you're that high, hm? I think someday from now will be the time you learn your lesson. I am the chief, remember that, you shitbrain. I am more capable in leading than you, who just give orders like you rule the world._

_Love (or should I say hate?), Merridew_

Lilly's eyes widened, but her instincts made her sure. This was the time for reopening a closed case. She walked towards Amanda, who was busy with another customer. When she had her chance, Lilly shoved the page into her field of vision.

"Amanda, I think your sister was killed."


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

"Isabella Thomason committed suicide on November 28th,1996 aged 17. She was a 12th grade class captain, smart and, according to her friends, she was capable of leading. Her family moved to Ontario after she died, but Amanda Thomason, her younger sister, came back to Philly in 2009."

"Nice girl," said Miller as she stared at Isabella's photo. The blonde girl was standing alone under a tree, smiling widely. A bag was settled near her feet, and some old books were visible.

"Wait a minute," said Miller. "A 12th grade class captain? Some schools give almost full rights to those students. They practically can do anything in their schools."

"Maybe she was killed by a jealous friend."

"Or maybe the doer just wanted to have the school in their hands."

"By the way, who's Merridew?"

Lilly looked up at Scotty, but Stillman answered first.

"Jack Merridew was one of the characters in the book Lord of the Flies. While Ralph was a symbol of civilization, Jack was a symbol of savagery and Ralph's rival. He went against Ralph, their chief, and tried to rally the other boys to kill Ralph in the end. Luckily, they were saved in the nick of time."

"You read the book, Boss?" Lilly asked in slight astonishment.

"A friend of mine did. He practically forced me to do the same, but I am a cop, not a bookworm. I watched the black and white movie instead. He was satisfied, though."

Lilly gave him a small smile and shook her head. She sometimes couldn't imagine her boss being as young as she was and still working on the streets. Her mind flew to Jimmy Bruno, the cop whose partner had died in a gay bashing the same year Stillman had graduated from the Police Academy. She admitted it was hard to imagine Stillman being a rookie and working on the streets like Jimmy and Coop had.

"The school janitor, Hector Miles, found her body. Maybe he knew something."

* * *

Hector Miles had been retired since 2008, but his memory about Isabella was still fresh, since he didn't see a dead body in his ex-workplace every day. He allowed Lilly and Scotty to sit down in his small house. He bit his chapped lips when Lilly and Scotty introduced themselves.

"We're here to know more about Isabella Thomason's death."

"Poor girl," he said in pure sympathy. "A smart, bright girl who committed a silly suicide. Sad."

"We think she was murdered," said Scotty. He was silent for a while, judging Hector's expressions before continuing, "Did you know any of her friends?"

"A girl like her?" Hector shrugged. "People wanted a piece of her. Well, all but one."

* * *

_Hector looked around, carrying the mop with him. He saw a group of girls. He walked past them, didn't bother to greet them. They would just ignore him anyway. Some students were decent enough to greet the a low class worker such as himself, but these girls were out of question._

_ "Believe me, our class captain isn't as good as we all think."_

_ "You think so?"_

_ "Yeah, she's pure trash. She can't do anything."_

_ "She's a fake leader."_

_ "She just sits there and gives orders."_

_ "I think Bella's good."_

_ The redhead girl stared at the speaking brunette. "And why do you think so?"_

_ "Because she's good, that's it! She'd make a great captain!"_

_ "Look, Patty," the redhead said, her tone filled with hate. "I know Bella more than anyone in this school, and she's a true bitch. You better stay away from her, or don't blame me for the loss of your place."_

_ The bell rang and the girls scattered. Hector walked into the janitor's room and didn't give the conversation much thought._

* * *

"Did you know any of them?"

Hector shook his head. "Only the one who defended her captain, Patty. She helped with cleaning the classroom with some her classmates."

"One of them was a redhead?"

"Yeah," Hector sneered. "That girl. Truly jealous at her own class captain. Never saw anyone like her in my entire life."

* * *

"We went to Isabella's school and got this," said Jeffries, showing the group of detectives a black book. "This is their 1996 yearbook."

"Patricia Nelson. That girl should be the Patty Miles talked about."

"She might know something," Stillman said, looked up from some papers he was reading.

"This is weird," Scotty broke the silence after examining the yearbook together with Lilly and Vera.

"What is?" asked Vera.

"There was no redhead girl in their class."


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

"Patricia Nelson?"

The brunette librarian fixed her glasses and her face flashed before she looked up at the person who had called her name. "That's me."

"Detectives Miller and Vera, Philly Homicide."

She blinked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. But we are here for info about Isabella Thomason."

Patty frowned in surprise. "She's dead. She killed herself."

"We think she might've been killed."

"Killed? But…"

"We heard you defended her, when one of your friends said trash about her."

Patty bit her lip. "She was nice to me and, to me, she was a good captain. I was a new kid at that time, late in my last year, which was sure a bad time to be in a new school. But she was so nice, almost if she had known me for a long time."

"But apparently not everyone agreed with you," said Vera.

"Well, yes. Some kids wanted Madison to be the captain, but their votes weren't enough. When we voted for the class captain, the contest was between Madison and Bella, and is the person who won."

"If I were this Madison," said Miller, hoping Patty would say something more about Madison. "I would've hated Bella a ton."

Patty unconsciously took the bait. "Madison wasn't the type of person who would back down and follow orders from others. She hated Bella, but I couldn't help but think she was Bella's frenemy or something."

* * *

_Patty stared at the faces glued to Bella's bedroom wall. Bella was quite fond of these posters, it seemed. That pinup photo of Balthazar Getty and Chris Furrh was quite old, but she somehow managed to keep the picture as good as new. That also went for the black and white photo, captured from the same film, which consisted of the boys named James Aubrey and Tom Chapin._

_ "Patty!" James Fletcher suddenly called, snapping Patty out her thoughts. He was peeking into Bella's room, since she didn't allow any guys (other than her father) into her room, even her boyfriend. "Hurry up! It's almost done!"_

_ Patty sighed and took one of Bella's books. Bella, James, and her were gathering at Bella's house and discussing the upcoming play. She glanced at the two posters for a while before she walked out of the room._

_ "Why the hell are you here?" Patty suddenly heard James' voice yell._

_ "Is that any of your business?" another voice answered coldly. "I'm here to see Isabella."_

_ Madison. Patty would know that voice anywhere._

_ Patty silently walked downstairs and stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. She knew she wasn't visible to the two people on the doorstep, so she stared at them with interest. The redhead shoved James as she made herself at home._

_ Bella emerged from the kitchen, glaring at Madison. "What are you doing here?" she asked nastily._

_ "Listen," Madison started, her hand playing with her shell-shaped pendant. _

_ Patty narrowed her eyes. Bella and Madison wore the same necklace, which had taken her quite long to realize. Only the pendants were different. Bella's was shaped like a...small spear, while Madison's was a shell. No, it wasn't a shell. It looked more like a… conch._

_ "He hurt you!" Patty refocused at the scene again after hearing Madison's snarl._

_ "No, he didn't! You're exaggerating, Di!" Bella said, huffing._

_ Madison sneered but Patty swore she saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Whatever. But I'll keep my eye on him, Bella, and there's nothing you can do about that."_

_ "I thought you hate me."_

_ Madison had reached the front door by the time Bella had said that. James was glaring daggers at her, and Madison did the same before looked back at the blonde girl. "I do. And I still do," she said, her hand gripping the conch pendant._

_ "Still, hatred and affection are only two sides of coin, Bella."_

_ With that, Madison left._

_ Bella turned back to James, her eyes burning. _

_ Patty knew that this was the cue for her to join them and she began to make her way towards Bella and James. _

_ Bella looked up as Patty walked downstairs._

_ "So, shall we continue with the reason why Patty and I are here?" James asked carefully, trying to break the ice._

_ Bella stared at him again. "Okay."_

* * *

"James never liked Madison. Madison never liked James. I was scared of Madison. No wonder."

"You know what they meant?"

Patty shook her head. "I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong."

"When did this happen?"

"Two months before she died, I guess."

"Do you think Madison might be the one who killed her?"

Patty shrugged. "I don't know. She dropped out a while after Bella died. I was too busy cleaning up my reputation. When she realized I had stood up with Bella, she spread a rumor that I always cheated on tests, which made my life hell."

Miller and Vera nodded in understanding. "Thanks for your time, Patty."

* * *

"So, this is a kind of… frenemy," Scotty said slowly. "Friend-enemies. Make a scene of hate in front of everyone, but in private they silently care for each other."

"Madison White… she must've been Bella's invisible protector," Lilly said thoughtfully. "Maybe they were close before. Those necklaces maybe were the symbol of their friendship."

"Conch and spear. Ralph and Jack," Stillman mused.

Miller and Vera suddenly walked onto the Homicide floor, satisfied looks evident on their faces. "We auto-tracked and found Madison White. She moved to New York after dropping out of that school," explained Vera, giving a photo to Jeffries.

Jeffries studied the picture intently. Madison had long, straight red hair, and huge brown eyes. She looked like an innocent student. Jeffries personally couldn't imagine someone like her could kill her friend. But according to Lilly and Stillman's ramblings about this Lord of the Flies nonsense, Jack Merridew seemed quite innocent before he turned into a pork-eating savage and ran around killing Ralph's allies.

"In New York, she became a chapter chorister. She's been been teaching a group of choir boys in North Philly since last year. Nobody from her old school knew she had come back to the city," explained Miller.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be known."

"She had some criminal records back in New York," Miller said. "Shoplifting and attacking one of her neighbors, supposedly in self-defense. She pushed her neighbor down the stairs, claiming she was almost raped."

"A chapter chorister?" Stillman looked up. "I can imagine she sings a C sharp Kyrie Eleison all the time."

The entire team, save for Lilly, stared at him in deep confusion.

"The '63 film," the lieutenant elaborated. "Jack Merridew was a choirboy and they sang Kyrie in the entire movie. Look, just try to read the book."

Vera snorted. "Alright, I have something about that Jack, too," he said as Miller pulled out another piece of paper. "Madison wrote some children novels and songs with an alias."

"Jacqueline Mary Dewey," Scotty read slowly. "Wait a minute. _That _Jacqueline?"

"What?" Lilly asked. "That name means something to you?"

"I've heard some of her songs. And I liked them."

"Her choice of nickname is quite obvious when you think about it. Jacqueline. Jack," Jeffries mused. "Mary… Merri. Dewey… Dew. You do the math."

Lilly couldn't hide her excited smile. "I think we've found our Jack Merridew."

* * *

A/N: I'm in 12th Grade now! *cheers*

Just so you know, Balthazar Getty and Chris Furrh were the boys who played Ralph and Jack in Lord of the Flies (1990). While James Aubrey and Tom Chapin were Ralph and Jack in 1963's Lord of the Flies.


	5. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

"Madison White?"

A short-haired woman looked away from the group of boys she was teaching. "Take your break, boys. I'll be back soon."

After the boys had scattered, the woman turned to Lilly and Scotty, who were standing behind her. Her face flashed a bit and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, smiling politely.

"Can I help you?"

Lilly and Scotty introduced themselves. "Detectives Rush and Valens, Philly Homicide. We're here about Isabella Thomason. Remember her?"

Madison tilted her head and her face darkened. "Of course. But I don't want to talk about her."

"Why not?" Lilly asked. "Because she hated you?"

"To be precise, _I_ hated _her_. I never thought she hated me."

"Why's that?"

"She got all high and mighty as she sat there giving orders. And then she started to get along with those people. Those people who would change her. Those damned rules. She had something in our class, like the Ten Commandments or something. I just got pissed off with that."

"We heard you said things about her," Scotty said. "You told your friends she wasn't a good leader."

"Because she wasn't a good leader. But I didn't only talk about her. I told things about that useless slug of a Patricia Nelson as well, you know," she said. But she didn't sound proud like the two detectives had imagined. Her tone was flat, as if she merely wanted to point it out. "Look, what good is it, talking to me about Bella? I went away after she died, and I don't remember any more about her."

"Where were you the night she died?"

"At school, of course. I was singing for our class play. But I didn't stay. I went home afterwards."

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to see that silly grin on her face when people congratulated her about our play. For God's sake, I worked hard for it, too. You have no idea how hard it was to teach a group of amateur, pathetic classmates aspiring to be singers all on your own. No one in my school choir was in my class. And guess what I got from that damn play? The loss of another friend and she kept blaming me," Madison huffed. "Just because I finally did something right."

"You seem like you hated her a lot."

"You don't say?"

"What do you mean by 'did something right'?" Scotty asked.

"She dated the wrong guy."

"James Fletcher?"

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "So you know about that bastard, then. I'd have been more than happy if he were the one who had died. As much as I hated Bella, I never want her to die."

* * *

_Madison rushed into the empty classroom and saw Bella, sitting alone. She wiped sweat off her forehead and sighed in relief. She admitted that she had done things wrong. Maybe with this, she could fix some things between them, make it right. She eyed the board filled with the 12th Grade Rules-in the corner of the class-with disdain._

_ "Listen, Bella…"_

_ Bella looked up. "Don't, 'Listen, Bella,' me, Madison White! I know what you did! You got into another silly fight with Ross and Chris about that song again, didn't you?"_

_ "No, this isn't about that! What I have to say isn't about those stupid boys!" Madison snarled. "I just want to tell you what I saw!"_

_ Bella scowled, but jumped out of her seat. "You're not going to back down even if I kick you out. So, tell me. Tell me now so you can get the hell outta here."_

_ Madison smirked, but it disappeared as she remembered why she was there. "James is cheating on you, Bella," she said bluntly, as usual. She had told Bella this before, but she hadn't listened to her. She was too busy thinking about her lovey-dovey boyfriend to see the truth about the so called kindness of James Fletcher._

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know that." Bella swished her hand. "But I still don't believe you."_

_ "I saw him kiss her! Your dear little sister!" Madison shouted. "Bet you don't know about that, huh? And stop telling me bullshit that you don't believe me! You know I'm right!"_

_ Bella staggered back as if she had been slapped. "Amanda?" she asked in a small voice. "He did that with _Amanda_?" But she quickly set her eyes back to their usual hard stare. "You're lying!"_

_ Madison rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I saw them."_

_ Bella stared oddly at her. "Do you stalk James or something? And why should I believe you? You're nothing but a damn liar!"_

_ "Are you still mad about that Patty bitch?"_

_ "Yes and all that other crap you tell everyone! You know I could expel you for that, Di."_

_ Madison glanced at the board of 12th Grade Rules and her eyes caught two sentences. '_Do not incite your friends_' and '_Every rule which is broken will result in various methods of discipline, depending upon how severe the infraction_'. She sneered at the sight of Bella's signature as the rule maker._

_ "So go ahead, Bella. Do it. Yeah, yeah, I broke your damn rule. Be a fucking do-goody leader and kick me outta here! Bollocks to the rules! So there, write a letter to our dear principal and say goodbye to me."_

_ Bella looked torn. _

_ Madison knew she wouldn't dare kick her out of the school, because Madison and her choir group had made their school quite well-known. She silently cheered in triumph. _

_ But then her class captain's hand suddenly landed on her spear necklace. To Madison's horror, she ripped it right off of her neck._

_ "My patience is running out, Madison. But I can't expel you. Let's just say I don't want you to end up like Patty, stuck in a new school your last year. But I can break this off. Maybe then you'll learn not to cross paths with me again."_

_ Bella stormed out of the classroom, but Madison could see her eyes glistening with tears._

_ As the room fell into silence, the stunned redhead finally took the necklace, pocketed it, and walked out of the classroom._

* * *

"It shouldn't have been like that. I never thought she would be that stupid, choosing him over me."

"Something I can't figure out, either," Scotty said, with no hint of sympathy. "So, James was cheating on her with Amanda?"

"Yep, that sorry excuse of a guy," Madison said as she took one of the songbooks and opened it. "And I was the one who got all that blame. Sucked to be me, I guess."

"So, when did this happen?"

"Weeks before she died," Madison said. Her eyes were dreamy as she played with her conch pendant. Scotty was quite taken aback to see it around her neck. Bella had died, but she still wore it. Maybe Madison had come to value their friendship even more.

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but her words died in her mouth as she saw a group of boys walk into the hall. Madison smiled at them before she turned back at the two detectives. "So, do you mind? I have a group to teach."

* * *

"What a woman," Scotty wondered when they were back at headquarters.

"Reminds me of someone we both know," Lilly teased, glancing at her partner. Her face was serious once again as she looked at Bella's documents. "But anyways, Madison's mother, Giselle, reported that her daughter was definitely at home after the play."

"So it wasn't her," Vera said.

"Looks that way. We have to see this Fletcher guy," Lilly said, leaning on her chair. "He doesn't seem like a good boyfriend, if what Madison said to us was true."

"She was a liar, so maybe she lied about this," Miller interrupted.

Lilly let out a sigh and the room became quiet.

"I don't think so." Scotty suddenly broke the silence. "I saw her playing with her necklace. You know, Lil, the one Patty told us about. Their friendship necklace, that shell-like pendant."

"And your point is?" Lilly asked.

"I think she values her friendship more than what we all think."

"If Madison couldn't help Bella when she was still alive," said Miller, nodding thoughtfully. "Maybe she can help her now that she's dead."

* * *

A/N: Madison said 'Bollocks to the rules!', which is taken from Jack Merridew's words to Ralph in 1963's Lord of the Flies. :)


	6. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

"Detectives Jeffries and Vera, Philly Homicide."

"No kidding," said James as he threw his hands up. "Anything for you, sirs? Whiskey sours, perhaps?"

"We're here to find out some stuff about Isabella Thomason's death," Vera explained.

James shooed a pack of girls away from the bar table. They stared suspiciously at the two detectives before they left.

"Alright, then. What do you want to know?"

"You seem like quite a womanizer," Jeffries mused.

He eyed them oddly. "Why, thank you. So?"

"So we heard you were playing behind Bella's back when you two were dating," Vera explained. "You went to Amanda, although you know her sister loved you."

"Love? Who cares about love?" James scoffed. "She was boring. What do you expect? A leader-type, so strict that she couldn't even calm herself down and enjoy the ride. We had a one-night stand and she ended up crying."

Vera held himself not to sneer. "Where were you the night she was killed?"

"At school, of course. There was an annual play to see, you know."

"You didn't participate?"

"No. Bella, Patty, Sandra, and I were off the stage. We were the organizers. I liked that job, but it screwed up things. Bella started to act weird sometime after Madison came to her house, and she distrusted me."

"Because she knew about you and her sister?"

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe. She got all mighty and we got into a fight the night she died."

* * *

_James was more than surprised when Bella suddenly had shoved him when he tried to kiss her. The play was done, but he and Bella hadn't gone home yet. James wiped his bruised lip. __"Damn Madison White," he thought to himself. That savage in the disguise of a choirgirl must have betrayed him because she had seen him kissing his girlfriend's sister three days ago._

_ "I know what you did," Bella accused._

_ "What?"_

_ "You and my sister, James. Stop playing dumb with me."_

_ "What do you mean?" James let out a fake laugh. "I didn't do anything to Amanda. You're my one and only, right?"_

_ "Wrong. You kissed her."_

_ James frowned. "Who told you that?"_

_ Bella was silent._

_ "Madison did, didn't she? She's a liar, Bella!" James examined her neck. She didn't wear that freaky necklace again. Great. That meant she had left that pathetic bitch for good._

_ James came closer, intending to kiss her again, but she backed away. "You raped her!"_

_ It was the boy's turn to back away. "What?"_

_ "She said no, for God's sake!"_

_ "I didn't…" James looked at the door, and stared._

_ A flash of red hair passed the open door._

* * *

"After she died, Amanda broke things off with me. I never raped her. Amanda did resist a bit, but eventually we had a great time. Maybe Bella misunderstood me, or Madison told things about me and her. I wish I could hit both of them."

"But you can't hurt a girl," Vera said darkly.

"That rule was off with Madison. People always got in fight with her. She had a sharp tongue for a girl and even stronger fists than most boys. She was the kind of girl people always misunderstood. Outside, she was an innocent choirgirl. Inside, she was a hungry tiger. People said her mother hit her all the time, so it's no wonder she became a damn savage." James frowned. "Don't know where she is now, and I don't care, either. I never liked her. Don't know what Bella saw in her. They had been friends since the world was created."

Jeffries nodded slowly, while Vera shook his head to control himself. "Madison was there?"

"I thought so. I only saw a flash of red hair. And I didn't know any other redhead girl but her." James shrugged, turning back to the shelves filled with alcohol. "Now, sirs. I'm done talking, but do you want something to drink before you leave? C'mon, I'll pay."

Vera and Jeffries exchanged glances.

* * *

"Seems like Madison is still lying to us," Miller said bitterly at their headquarters. "Even after she lost her friend. Once a liar, always a liar."

Scotty shrugged. He, somewhat, believed that the redhead wasn't. But he couldn't be sure himself. Lilly could see that. She shared the feeling with her partner, but she had to be sure. If Madison hated Bella so much, why she was still wearing the thing that reminded her of her late friend?

The blonde detective examined the photo, taken when her body was found. Isabella Thomason was lying sprawled on the floor, limbs twisted and blood pooled around her head. It was told maybe she was walking near the stage and slipped. Or she was walking backwards and didn't see the edge of the stage and fell. Or maybe… someone pushed her. But her parents had stated that their daughter didn't have enemies who were evil enough to kill her.

So the 1996 cops had settled with suicide, since there were no signs of a fight. Only slightly bruised wrists, but Sandra, Bella's friend, had told the cops Bella had hurt her hand in the last rehearsal of the 12th grade play.

But it wasn't the only thing she noticed.

"Look," she, a bit startled, said to her team. "She was wearing her necklace."

Stillman stared at it and nodded. "And Madison had it."

Miller sneered. "The liar can't lie anymore this time."

* * *

A/N: Finally I learn how to make a tofu! Yay! Sorry for a bit long waiting. I managed to finish this story while I was away. :D


	7. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

The interview room was silent as Madison White bit her lip. Stillman and Miller stared hard at her.

"You know what happened to Ralph in the end, right?" said Stillman as he sat in front of the redhead.

Madison lifted her eyebrow. "Of course. He was almost killed."

"And Jack was the one who caused that."

"Not only him; all the boys did. But I get what you mean."

"Bella was kind of your Ralph," Miller said, still standing below in the darkness of the room.

Madison stared at her shadow and was silent for a moment. "Yes, I told her she was Ralph to my Jack. We were close, but became enemies after she became that damned class captain. Who did she think she was, just sitting there, giving orders, and hoping we would follow like a herd of sheep? There were some kids who would ask 'how high?' when she said 'jump'. Pathetic."

"You wrote this in her book." Stillman showed her the blackmail from Bella's favorite novel. "You blackmailed her."

Madison reluctantly nodded. "We had been besties, once. And then there was that stupid vote. I did want to be the leader when I wrote it, telling her that I could be a better chief. But as the weeks went by I realized that I was wrong."

"What did you mean by teaching her a lesson?" Miller asked.

"I turned the class against her. Telling them their captain was only a useless, pathetic girl. I got more than half of the class in my side. The only ones who weren't were that pathetic Fletcher playboy, that useless slug of a new kid, Sandra the Always-Does-Good-Because-She's-An-Angel, and Bella herself."

"That's exactly what Jack did. Telling lies."

Madison shrugged, her hand still playing with the conch pendant. "Guess we truly were them in real life. We were both obsessed with the book and movies since we were kids. But I didn't do that so I could be the damned chief. Told you, weeks after I wrote that, I realized I was wrong. I saw how Bella changed. I just wanted the old Bella back, for God's sake. If being the chief could change me, no way in hell would I dream of being one."

"You started to lose her." Miller walked and bent down the table, staring at her brown eyes. "Maybe you started to lose control of yourself."

Madison's head snapped in surprise. She flashed to her younger self. "I swear I didn't kill her! Why do you think I take that name as an alias? I know you all know who Jacqueline Mary Dewey is, but I bet you don't know who Ralphine Foley was."

"Bella used an alias?"

Madison, as she leant back in her chair, had already transformed back into her present age. "She made my name and I made hers. We wrote songs together. You can ask your partner, the one with the black hair. I saw him on the tube once, about that… Burrell case, I think. He hummed our song when he interviewed me. I use that name to honor her! Let me make myself clear, _I didn't kill her_!"

Stillman was quite taken aback by the fierce tone. But both of them wanted to make sure they weren't being lied to.

"We can't just buy that, Madison," Miller said seriously. "Our question is: did you lose yourself the night she died?"

Madison looked down and it was Miller's turn to be shocked. Madison's eyes were glistening with tears, which finally began to stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away. "I… no. Damn it. Listen, when I finally did something right, it was my fault she died."

"What do you mean?" Miller asked with a gentler tone.

"My mother had a late shift that night. She didn't know I went back to school. I went back home only to take Bella's necklace. I fixed it. I missed her. I wanted her old self back. And it was my fault she died."

* * *

_Madison rushed into the hall, looking for Bella. Damn it, where the hell was she?_

_ "You did that to Amanda, didn't you?"_

_ Madison stopped walking. She hid behind one of the walls._

_ "Did what?"_

_ "You raped her!" Bella almost screamed._

_ "And what would you do about that, huh?" James Fletcher sneered. He pushed her against the wall. _  
_ Madison was enraged. She almost launched towards them, but she held herself back. It seemed like she couldn't get over the fact that she had previously been Bella's protector. But they hadn't been on good terms in weeks and Madison wanted to make it right again._

_ "I didn't rape her, Isabella Thomason." James' voice broke the silence. He gripped Bella's wrists above her head. "But if you dare try telling that to anyone…"_

_ "I will, James! You broke the rules! You're cheating on me! Do you remember our rule? Not to see anyone else as long as we're together? If I found out you really raped Amanda, you'll be expelled immediately."_

_ "Yeah, that damned rule of yours. Or commitment, as you called it. Sad enough I always stray out the rule. If you dare tell that to anyone, I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret."_

_ Madison gaped. And so did Bella._

_ "See?" James grinned at her evilly. "Even the great, pure Isabella Thomason can't always follow the rules. We're over, Bella. I don't want you to stick your nose in my business."_

_ When James had walked down the stairs, Madison knew she had to leave. Bella had too much to deal with right now. She sneaked out as well, her hands still gripping Bella's spear necklace. She wanted to make peace with her and she was now more serious than ever. Maybe if Bella had seen Amanda and James, she could have come to her senses and forgive Madison. Their friendship would be strained, but Madison knew it was worth fighting for. Bella had dealt with Madison's bad temper and Madison had dealt with Bella's stubbornness for years, after all._

_ She ran and collided with someone. A quick glance at the white-gloved hands and another school's distinctive marching band uniform made told Madison who this was._

_ "Amanda?"_

_ The younger blonde stared nervously at her. Her gloved hands played with her uniform shirt. Amanda was a majorette in her school's marching band and it was obvious she had run away from her marching band practice to see her sister's play. It was odd that she was still here and hadn't gone home with her parents. Perhaps she wanted to go home with her sister._

_ "Hello, Di. Have you seen Bella?"_

_ Madison glanced at the hall door. "She's in there. But you better stay out for a while," warned Madison. A thought crossed Madison's mind as she continued to stare at Amanda; knowing that Madison was more likely to be receptive to her sister than her, Madison pulled the spear necklace out of her pocket. "Can you give this to her? Tell her I'm sorry for hurting her and that I'll be at home if she wants to call me."_

_ Amanda stared at Madison and then at the necklace. "Okay."_

* * *

"I went home afterwards. I really did. Next thing I knew, she's dead."

"Wait," Stillman said. "You said Amanda Thomason was there?"

She nodded. "Maybe she wanted to see Bella, or even James, for all I care about that bastard." She looked down, her eyes still glistening with tears. "I was a coward, wasn't I? If I had stayed, or stopped that bastard, she would be still alive. I was so enraged that I moved to New York and almost immediately got into a fight with a group of boys."

"So, Bella wanted to get James expelled, because she thought he 'raped' Amanda," Miller said slowly. "What did he mean by her dirty little secret?"

"Everybody knew Bella used a purity ring, but she…" Madison's face flushed, matching her fiery hair.

"Broke her own rules?" Miller completed her statement. She couldn't help but remember Carrie Swett, her purity ring, and her own housekeeper who 'broke her own rules' as well.

"Yeah. With James, too. That destroyed her," Madison said, and it was the first time Stillman and Miller had heard such a broken tone. As if it wasn't the fierce Madison White who was talking. "She even had imagined their wedding after that one night stand. I always told her not to be so naïve, but she was too damn stubborn."

She bit her lip as she stood. "Sir," she said, staring at the lieutenant. "Will she forgive me? I failed my promise to protect her. I broke my own rule and disappointed her. Not like that it was anything new, though."

Stillman, staring at Madison's sincere sadness, chose his words carefully. He remembered the black and white movie he had watched in the late '60s. "Jack might have almost killed Ralph, but I always believed they would be friends again someday."

Madison's face broke into a small, sad smile. "Because they were close. Once."

* * *

"So, it's not only Madison who was a liar," Miller said.

"Amanda was as well," Stillman added. "She was there, in Bella's school the night she died. And Madison gave her the necklace."

The rest of the team looked at him.

"That adds a totally new suspect," Vera said finally.

* * *

A/N: Ralphine Foley is one of girl names for Ralph Foley (matched Jacqueline Mary Dewey, a girl name for Jack Merridew ^-^). In the book (and the movies), Ralph didn't have any surname (only Jack had, so don't look up for it), and I found 'Foley' in AO3 which, I think, quite fits. There are some surnames too, like Greenwood, Finnegan, and Robinson, but for me, Foley is the best.

And Carrie Swett was from the episode 'That Woman'. I like her.

Guess what I watched yesterday, thanks to my brother? Lord of the Flies 1990! *flails over Balthazar Getty and Chris Furrh* And my folks saw when Roger tortured a kid and they looked at me as if I was the one who did it. Mon Dieu. :D


	8. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

Amanda Thomason was placing some books onto the shelves when she saw Detective Lilly Rush standing in the entrance to Dusty Shelves.

"Hello, Detective. I'm just opening up the store. How's my sister case doing?"

"Fine," Lilly answered as she walked into the bookstore. She saw a book and took it. "Emil and the Detectives," she said, reading the title aloud.

"Yeah." Amanda approached the female detective, looking at the book as well. "German children's literature. First came out in 1929. Bella used to read it to me as a bedtime story. I learnt about courage and friendship from it. I was lucky to find a copy of that book, one that was exactly like the one she had. I watched the 2001 movie, and cried because I missed her so much and because she wasn't there to watch it."

Lilly merely nodded and saw another book. "Pünktchen and Anton. A rich girl and her poor best friend, and she sold matches, pretending to be a beggar with a blind mother. I've read this before, too. Your sister was fond of Kastner's books, wasn't she?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, that one's nice. I really wanted a friend like Pünktchen. I was so grateful that my mother didn't act like Pünktchen's. She annoyed the hell outta me."

Lilly looked around again. "Tintin comics. You have some in French, too."

Amanda laughed. "Bella and Di collected some, and I added the rest. I loved Captain; although he had flaws, he had a good heart. Tintin sometimes scared me, he was too good to be true. I love Tintin and the Picaros most of all, but someone bought it."

Lilly hummed in understanding. She stared at a shelf of books. "These are the Malory Towers series. Enid Blyton. And St. Clare's, too."

"Blyton was wonderful, I love her stories." Amanda shrugged. "I'm not really a fan of the Famous Five, like other people are. But the Famous Five's series were there, too. Some people bought them. But the rest are great, I assure you."

"Reminds you of your own dorm?"

"Ah, no. Malory Towers and St. Clare seemed to be good places. Mine wasn't."

"So you ran away from there."

"I often did. I hated that place."

"So, that's why you ran over to your sister's school the night she died?"

Amanda eyed her oddly. "Di told you that?"

"I did some digging, Amanda," said Lilly, not answering directly. "So I know you were there when she died. There was only you and her."

Amanda said nothing.

"And I know she knew about you and James."

"She didn't!"

"Maybe you didn't want James to be expelled. You probably were jealous of her, too."

"I wasn't!"

Lilly ignored her protests and picked up another book. "John Saul's Second Child. An abused girl who didn't have any friends, while her half sister had everything she wanted to have." The detective opened the book and saw Amanda's name written there. "This was yours. Did Melissa Holloway remind you of yourself?"

"Yes… no… but…"

"I mean, look at Bella. She had everything. A respected class captain and she had a handsome boyfriend. If she didn't like someone, she could just write to the Headmaster and the one she disliked would get in a lot of trouble. What was it called in your school? A head girl. You two were just like Melissa and Teri."

Her younger self popping up, Amanda snapped, "I could take James away from her! And she couldn't even expel him! She wanted to kick him out of the school just because she couldn't get over him and wanted to spread those lies that he raped me!"

"But she died first. And after she died, you broke things off with him," Lilly interjected. "Why?"

Amanda, back to her older self, was crying when Lilly said this. "I only wanted to end things with him. I wanted to forget."

"Then why are you crying?"

Amanda stayed silent.

"She got under your skin," Lilly pressed. "She was the star in your family; you were nothing but a waste of space. You and Madison weren't that much different. That's why your parents put you in a dormitory, while she enjoyed her great life in a public school."

"Fine!" Amanda stared hard at Lilly. "That janitor wasn't the first one who found her body. I was."

* * *

_Despite Di's warning, Amanda rushed into the empty hallway. She could hear Bella's voice singing a bit. It was one of the songs she and Di had written. She remembered it from when Di and Bella were still friends; Di had been playing the guitar all night long while her sister sang the song. They had written their names as 'Jacqueline Mary Dewey and Ralphine Foley'. Amanda had laughed at that time. She liked their aliases._

"So play out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me"

_ "Bella!"_

_ Bella looked up. "Mandy? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked disapprovingly._

_ Amanda rushed up the stage and crouched next to her sister. "Mr. Henderson's being a pain in the ass once again." She scowled as her headmaster's name passed through her lips._

_ "But you should be there. Who will be the majorette?"_

_ "Why do you even care?"_

_ Bella stared oddly at her sister, her eyes still glassy with tears from earlier. "What?"_

_ "You've never really cared about me. All you really care for are James, Di, and your stupid leadership!"_

_ "What's gotten into you?" Bella jumped to her feet, followed by her little sister._

_ "I love James, you know."_

_ Bella looked like she was ready to cry again, but she set her eyes into their usual hard stare. "But he raped you!"_

_ "How did you know?"_

_ "I heard you saying no! Did you forget that I live under the same roof as you?"_

_ "I did, but I liked it after a while!"_

_ Bella stared at her with a disgusted look. "Oh, spare me the details. He'll be out of this place in no time. I don't want to ever see his face again!"_

_ Amanda pushed her. "Just because you can do that, you will! Just because you don't like him anymore, you're going to kick him out of the school!"_

_ "Wait until I can help you, darling sister," Bella said with an odd gleam in her eyes as she pushed her sister back. "He'll be in jail after I'm done with him."_

_Amanda pushed her again. "Did Di tell things about us? Don't believe her! She's a freak and a liar!"_

_ "Stop saying things about Di! She's been right all this time!" screamed Bella, pushing Amanda away._

_ "After all the things she said about you? I don't think so!"_

_ Without seeing that her sister was standing on the stage's edge, Amanda pushed her. _Hard.

Kyrie Eleison!  
Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie Eleison!

_Bella's scream when she fell down from the high stage would forever haunt Amanda's mind._

_ "BELLA!"_

_ A cracking sound and then there was silence. Amanda hurriedly ran down the stairs and knelt next to her unconscious sister. Her gloved hands searched for life in Bella's pale face, but she didn't find any._

Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie!  
Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie!  
Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie Eleison!

_ A small sound startled Amanda. She looked back and saw the spear necklace on the floor, having fallen down from her pocket. She gripped the necklace, and she decided that she didn't care. Although now Di and Bella's friendship was strained, she had loved Madison like she loved Bella. And if Di wanted her to tell Bella that she was sorry, then she would do that. As long as it could keep Bella alive._

Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie Eleison!  
Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie!

_ "Bella, wake up! Look what I've got!" Amanda circled the necklace around Bella's neck. "It's your old necklace! Di gave it back to you!"_

_ No answer. Amanda gripped Bella's wrist, hard enough to add another bruise to the already bruised limb, feeling a faint heartbeat pulsated from Bella's wrist._

Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie!  
Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie Eleison!

_ "Bella! Hang on! Hang on, I'll call for help! Bella, talk to me!"_

_ "Mandy…" Bella wheezed. "Tell… Tell… Di… it's… it's… okay. She's... she's right."_

Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie Eleison!  
Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie!

_ "What about me?" Amanda asked._

_ Bella's head tilted a bit. But she didn't stir. The faint heartbeat had gone._

_ "WHAT ABOUT ME?" Amanda cried herself hoarse. "BELLA, WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M SORRY, ISABELLA THOMASON! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?"_

_ The huge walls echoed her pained screams, marking Amanda Thomason's soul forever._

Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie!

* * *

Lilly escorted Amanda Thomason, her hands handcuffed, out from Dusty Shelves and into the police car waiting outside. Amanda looked around, and was relieved to see that nobody she knew was around the neighborhood. A car moved past them, and the blonde doer was back to her sixteen year old self. She sighed and sat in the car.

* * *

James Fletcher smirked at the pack of girls who had gathered in front of the bar table. One advantage of being a bar owner.

One of the girls walked past him, and the curly-haired, eighteen years old James Fletcher was visible, smiling at the girls. As he looked back, he flashed back into his older self. A girl held his hand, and he rolled his eyes playfully at her.

* * *

Patricia Nelson wore her glasses and greeted another newcomer into the library. A boy walked in with his father, asking for some books. She stood up, and was seventeen again just for a moment, a bullied new girl. She transformed back into her older self as she led the father and son towards the books they wanted to read.

* * *

Detective Will Jeffries walked into the storage room, carrying the case box marked as 'THOMASON, I.'. He put the box on one of the shelves and wrote 'CLOSED' with a black marker on the lid before he left.

* * *

Miller couldn't help but smile at the sight of her boss and co-worker reading old books. Stillman was finally actually reading Lord of the Flies, while a sneezing Vera was reading something that resembled the shared poetry collections of Rose Collins and Billie Doucette, the two girls who were in love in 1932, but with yellower, more crinkled pages. Miller, still smiling, shook her head and walked away.

* * *

In front of Dusty Shelves, Lilly and Scotty gave Bella's Lord of the Flies to Madison White. She smiled politely at them as she took it and opened to the bookstore. After Amanda was caught, Dusty Shelves had become hers, to be taken care of when she had the time. She was more than happy to take the job. She and Bella had shared the same interest in old books, after all.

Madison walked to the farthest side of the bookstore. She opened the poster she had brought from her house. After Bella's death, her parents (who had thought they were still friends) had given some of their daughter's things to her. She kept Bella's Lord of the Flies posters, both the 1990 and the 1963's film captures, and decided to put them in the bookstore.

She opened Bella's book and saw her own writing on the last page. She tore out the blackmail and threw it to the nearest trash bin. She felt like something had cleansed her soul, and she looked up at the posters. She and Bella had been so head over heels for the four boys, despite the old age James Aubrey and Tom Chapin had been at that time. She closed her eyes, remembering the days they had been through together. And for the first time for years, the usually fierce ex-choirgirl smiled a genuine smile.

She opened her eyes and looked away from the posters she had just hung. And there, between the shelves of Enid Blyton's novels, was Bella.

She was smiling as if there were no problems between them. Her spear necklace, their friendship symbol, settled nicely on her neck. Her blonde hair shaped like a golden halo around her head.

Madison, back to her seventeen year old self, walked towards her and pulled her into a sisterly hug. They stayed like that for a while, sharing their old days behind them, the days before the rivalry emerged. The image slowly faded away, leaving an adult Madison alone. She sighed.

She looked at the door and saw someone entering the bookstore. She ran towards the newcomer and was soon busy offering the books. After the newcomer left, with two old books sold, Madison looked back at the place she had seen Bella. She smiled again.

Everything would be just fine. Madison had learnt that from Bella, and Bella had known everything. Bella had been a leader, and leaders had to know everything.

_Everything would be just fine._

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: DONE! I hope this doesn't disappoint. For those who don't know, the Rose/Billie thing in the end is actually from the episode 'Best Friends'. I love the Madison-Bella end, although it seems a bit like 'Forever Blue'. I hope in the end Madison didn't get a bit OOC, from a ferocious 'savage' into a broken girl. She was just a bit shaken, I assure you. She would be in another fight soon enough. :)

The song Bella sang before she died is actually You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. It was actually out around 2008, so I decided to make it one of Bella and Madison's original songs. And it does speak about LOTF. *runs away*

See you in another story! Now I really want to read Lord of the Flies and I still haven't found it! *sneaking behind Lt. Stillman with some tofu in hand* But what makes me happy is that I make it to the second best in my class! Hooray! ^-^


	9. Author's Note and The Cast

A/N: Still, I own nothing but the story and the characters. Just please don't flame me. Thank you. :)

_CIVILIZATION AND SAVAGERY_

Written by: Seer M. Anno

Beta read by: Lilly Valens

Flashback: 1996 (15 years ago)

Flashback style: Color

Motive: Silence

Murder type: Murder 1

Cause of death: Fatal Fall (Accidental Death)

New lead: Blackmail

Object used: Height

Victim:

Isabella Thomason (a.k.a Ralphine Foley): Marlee Roberts (1996)

Doer:

Amanda Thomason:

Alexandria Deberry (1996)

Katheryn Winnick (2011)

Ghost: Isabella Thomason appeared to Madison White.

Other Characters:

James Fletcher:

Devon Werkheiser (1996)

James Badge Dale (2011)

Madison White (a.k.a Jacqueline Mary "Jack Merridew" Dewey):

Samantha Weinstein (1996)

Ashleigh Gryzko (2011)

Patricia Nelson:

Maya Ritter (1996)

Virginie Ledoyen (2011)

Hector Miles:

Bob Clendenin (1996/2011)

Songs used:

Lord of the Flies - Iron Maiden

Bacchanalia – Lord of the Flies 1990 OST

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring (considered as an original song)

Kyrie Eleison – Jack Merridew's Choir (1963 version of Lord of the Flies)

Lord of the Flies – Lord of the Flies 1990 OST

(These songs are much older—and younger—than the year Bella died, but they fit! I know I did it wrong, but this won't be a real episode anyway. ;))

I tried hard to make Bella portrayed Ralph (a strict leader) and Madison portrayed Jack (a jealous savage) as well as I could. I also tried to make Patty portrayed Piggy (a bullied new girl) and James portrayed Roger (although he wasn't cruel to Patty, he was cruel to Bella). I don't know about Amanda, tho. And 'Sandra the Always-Does-Good-Because-She's-An-Angel' is actually referred to Simon (you can guess that one, right? :P) I hope I didn't fail.

James Badge Dale (James Fletcher in 2011) was actually Simon in 1990's Lord of the Flies (he was just a cute boy! I cried when he died).

This story is written for **Lilly Valens**, **my ex-piano teacher** (whose name's Isabella), **the readers**, all **Lord of the Flies** and **Cold Case fans**. I hope you all like it. :)

Love,

Seer M. Anno


End file.
